


Sludge [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RQG155, RQG156, Suicidal Thoughts, allusions to Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Zolf is good at exactly one thing, and that thing is taking a beating. He can take loads of beatings.(In which the author works out some feelings about Zolf.)[A recording of a fic by HoloXam]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Sludge [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sludge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344494) by [HoloXam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/sludge.mp3) | **Size:** 2.02MB | **Duration:** 2:42min

  
---|---


End file.
